


ART: Cage Fighter Sam Winchester

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cage Fights, Digital Painting, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester in a bare-knuckled, knock-down cage fight, bare-chested and bloodied</p><p>(probably less traumatizing than the rating and warnings would make you think.... canon typical violence, I'd say :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Cage Fighter Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Created for for [this prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2436081#t2436081)

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/141775639183/cage-fighter-sam-winchester-created-for)   
[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/57239.html)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/137940/137940_original.jpg)


End file.
